dangerous job
by locked pearl
Summary: Vietnam drip, yang menjadikan Shijima sebagai barista, telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. [ gaara/shijima ]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Note: **Modern AU**.

* * *

Pada deretan kota yang masih terlelap, pagi dimulai dari dapur seorang penjelajah. Satu penjelajah lagi duduk tidak jauh dari dapur. Menggeser-geser layar kamera super canggih. Shijima melongok untuk memastikan bahwa suara itu memang Gaara. Padahal mereka berdua bisa tidur hingga matahari tergelincir. Ternyata tidak ada bangun siang di antara mereka. Atau mereka terbangun karena sisa-sisa desir Antartika?

Vietnam drip, yang menjadikan Shijima sebagai barista, telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Alat pembuat kopi itu merupakan hadiah setelah tiga minggu bersemayam di dalam hutan. Belum selesai dua cangkir kopi tersaji, Gaara sudah datang, duduk di kursi tinggi. Sengaja Gaara membuat _kitchen bar_. Supaya bisa puas memerhatikan Shijima.

"Menurutmu, apa pekerjaan yang berbahaya?"

Foto anak penguin bersama induknya membuat Gaara bertanya demikian.

Shijima berbalik. Menebak apa tujuan dari pertanyaan itu.

"Fotografer."

Gaara tersenyum saja.

"Aku tahu kalau percakapan ini tidak akan jauh dari hidup kita. Makanya dari profesi yang konkret berbahaya, aku pilih itu." Dicoleknya singkat hidung Gaara.

"Nona Shijima yang pintar."

Dua tahun lalu Gaara bertugas di padang pasir. Mercusuar adalah markasnya, dalam rangka mengamati elang yang melintas di jam yang sama setiap pagi. Malam itu terjadi badai pasir. Gaara beserta rekan menutup jendela rapat-rapat. Setelah semua terasa aman, baru teringat kamera dengan teknik perekam paling akurat tertinggal di luar. Terperanjat, nyawa adalah yang utama. Tapi bagi Gaara, jika ia menyerah pada badai dan membiarkan kameranya, matilah ia.

Dengan memakai mantel tebal, ia membuka pintu utama. Bersiap menerjang angin yang ganas.

"Selamat malam. Aku Shijima Houki, fotografer yang diutus instansi."

Berdiri di hadapannya wanita yang tampak kacau balau.

"Boleh aku masuk? Di luar mencekam sekali."

"Oh, silakan."

Di dekapan Shijima ada kameranya. Biarlah perlengkapan tripod dihantam badai. Gaara bersumpah, apapun yang malam ini wanita itu inginkan, akan ia tunaikan.

"Aku Gaara Kazekage. Pemimpin penelitian ini."

Jabat tangan.

"Nona Houki lebih baik beristirahat dulu. Tempatnya ada di sana."

Shijima mengangguk paham. Sebelum ke kamarnya, melakukan skenario yang sudah Gaara bayangkan. Shijima bilang kalau dia menyelamatkan kamera di tengah badai, kamera diserahkan kembali kepada Gaara, yang menerima bilang terima kasih.

"Seorang fotografer menerjang apapun demi menyimpan baik-baik bagaimana semesta bekerja."

"Aku tidak menyangkal."

Orang sering berpikir bahwa fotografi adalah kegiatan bersenang-senang. Santai, penuh nikmat. Memang benar itu semua. Namun bukan berarti fotografer selalu berleha-leha. Sering kali, nyawa bisa menjadi taruhannya.

Shijima pernah menyelam untuk memotret kehidupan _Orcinus orca_, si Paus Pembunuh. Pernah juga berdiam diri pada musim dingin di kota terdingin di dunia. Dalam perjalanannya saja sudah dihadapkan dengan timbunan es. Baru sampai di kota tiga hari kemudian. Bahkan ia juga memotret _skyglow_ di Kanada. Fotografer mengetahui lebih dulu daripada para astronom. Menghakimi bahwa itu aurora, diberikan nama STEVE, setelah dikoreksi oleh ilmuwan. Dia bukan aurora.

Shijima meletakkan dua cangkir yang dibumbungi asap di atas piring kecil. Menyisipkan sendok kecil di sampingnya. Melanjutkan cerita.

"Itu semua ada di alam. Bagi para ilmuwan, dipelajari karakteristiknya. Bagi fotografer, dikunjungi untuk memanjakan mata. Bagi sastrawan, dianalogikan sehingga menjadi untaian kata yang indah."

Gaara menyesap. Kopi buatan Shijima selalu memanjakan lidah.

"Lalu, dari jutaan foto yang kamu potret, objek favoritmu adalah?"

Shijima tertawa kecil. Mengambil kamera dari Gaara. Melakukan sesuatu pada kamera. Gaara menunggu jepretan yang akan Shijima tunjukkan. Namun Shijima malah keluar dari galeri. Melepaskan tutup kamera, dan mengarahkan sorotnya kepada Gaara. Bunyi klik terdengar.

"Ooh, jadi ini yang namanya menjawab dengan perbuatan."

Wanitanya tertawa kecil.

Kamera berada di samping mereka, ditata agak ke atas, dalam status merekam.

Entah berapa kali rasa syukur yang menyelimuti hatinya tiap kali bertemu hamba yang lain. Setelah ini, ia ingin melihat bagaimana wajahnya ketika bersyukur. Berhadapan, menikmati kopi selagi kota yang perlahan mematikan lampu malam.

* * *

**end.**


End file.
